[unreadable] The Exploratorium, California Institute of Technology (Caltech), and the San Mateo County Office of Education (SMCOE) propose to develop the Caltech-Exploratorium Summer Teacher Institute in the Life Sciences (CESTI-LS) for middle and high school teachers, creating a model national program for integrating cutting-edge biological research in fields such as cellular biology, neurosciences, molecular and developmental biology, and genomics and bioinformatics into the middle and high school life sciences curriculum. [unreadable] [unreadable] CESTI-LS will strengthen teacher's knowledge of advanced life science research and develop new ways to integrate research into the classroom using inquiry-based, hands-on activities developed by the teachers themselves in concert with Exploratorium faculty, Caltech professors, and Caltech graduate students. Ultimately, CESTI-LS will strengthen student understanding of research in the life sciences and biomedical fields, and deepen the public's appreciation of the implications of that research for health and everyday life. [unreadable] [unreadable] The 5-year program will be developed and implemented in 2 phases. Phase I (2 years) will be devoted to formulating and testing the CESTI-LS professional development curriculum and prototype classroom activities in San Mateo County. During the 3-year period of Phase II, the Institutes will be open to teachers nationally. Over the 5-year project period, CESTI-LS will support 75 middle and high school teachers in a sequential, in-depth 2-year program totaling some 190 hours of training. The curricula, activities, and teaching tools developed through the CESTI-LS will be incorporated into the Exploratorium's teaching programs, on-line teaching resources, and publications programs, and disseminated nationally. [unreadable] [unreadable]